megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Move list for older stats templates
Hello again. So the thing I noticed last time I started adding in missing demon stats for the original Shin Megami Tensei demons was that it was missing a skill list. Now that I decided to add in the last batch of data I have collected I've decided to fix this little problem. You can see my hacked together attempt here (I more or less just copy and pasted the code that seemed relevant from the P1Stats template so please report if anything behaves erratically). I doesn't exactly look quite right at the moment but any suggestions and I will do what I can to implement it. One thing that I did want to try and add though was a seperate column for the newer localized versions of each skill. Someone actually recently created a patch that beyond fixing a bunch of bugs present in the Aeon Genesis' original translation patch also changed skill and demon race names to their "modern" equivalents. A similar patch seems to be in the works for SMT2 as well. Due not getting that quite to work right though I left it out for the moment but I could give it another crack if there' interest. So, just want some thoughts on this before I add in a bunch of more demon data. Will probably try to do something similar with the SMT2stats template but since I've yet to play that game it would remain completely unused until further notice and would probably just look awkward. That is, of course, unless someone knows a way to hide the whole "List of skills"-row automatically if no skill data has been inputted. Then again, empty tables might actually encourage other people to add in the information. -- Snowmanie (talk) 19:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The skill column doesn't need to be as...well, wide. But I am not good enough with templates and such to know how to fix that. I am not sure if we need newer localized versions of each skill on the monster page, but it might be rad if you made a template for the skill lists pages. Otherwise, I don't see any problems. Sorry if this doesn't help at all.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well since there are only two columns for now it's either both that will have to be equally too wide or or one much wider then the other, at least if it's gonna stay attached to the template. Maybe it will look better if I center the text? ::::As for the skill ist pages I'm not sure which template you are talking about for those? Furthermore, the whole skill listing articles seem a bit disorganized honestly. As you can see from this page there are a small handful of individual skills who have their own article but all are mostly lacking in information. There are numerous articles on individual types of skills divided by their elements which seem to be quite comprehensive for the most part. Seems to lack a few categories like Physical skills though. There are also subcategories that seem intended to contain every individual skill present in each individual game but at the moment only really have either their own "List of skills in XXX" article or a few of those indivual skill articles or both. There also seems to be a general confusion over wheather these are all "spells" or "skills". It all seems very unfinished. ::::My own opinion on this matter is that those individual skill article should be deleted and whatever information they contain be moved to their respective element article. It would require far too much work to create one for each individual skill and be generally pointless. I also think that, while subcategories for skills for each individual game doesn't seem to serve much purpose when all that's really needed is the "List of skills in XXX", we could organize it so that the element skill articles be placed in these categories if they appear in the appropiate game. Just something for the "To do"-list. ::::Anyway, back to the original topic. I tried to find the articles listing each skill in the original Shin Megami Tensei but seems like something of that nature is missing. I could create such a thing though if I got a translator for this Japanese strategy guide which lists skill effects and such. If I were to make it I would be able to set up seperate columns for each skill names in the Aeon Genesis-translation as well as their modern equivalents. Actually, should I just stick with using the modern equivalents even on the Demon pages and let the AG-names be the footnote in the conceptual Skill List-article? -- Snowmanie (talk) 01:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'd stick to using the modern equivalent on the Demon pages and let the AG-names be footnotes on the Skill lists. As for us not having those, I guess no one had made them yet? I know we have them for some games, like Nocturne and P3. As for the individual skill pages, yeah, we don't need them. I will merge, one sec. As for Physical Skills, we don't have the page, but we need it. Of course, the different types of physical skills will spin off from that, but let's start at the beginning.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Neat. You missed the Bufu and Mabufu pages though. I'll see when I can get around to some of these other things. -- Snowmanie (talk) 03:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC)